


Piano

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: A veces se necesita un pequeño gesto para dar un gran paso
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Park Yoochun
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Parte cinco. Espero que te guste.

PIANO

Algunos días nublados, Yoochun se esconde del mundo, agazapado entre miradas huidizas, cigarros y café, olvida que no está solo y se deja llevar por las olas de la tristeza plateada que le cubre y a veces le oculta de todos.

O de casi todos.

En las tardes que anochece antes de tiempo, los otros tres rodean a Yoochun, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos y la privacidad que nunca han perdido, a poco que uno se fije puede notar la corriente de calidez que pelea a muerte con los vientos huracanados que despeinan a Yoochun. 

Luego miran a Yunho, que desde el marco de la puerta, ve, más allá del gris, por encima de cualquier excusa, a través del cristal empañado de las gafas de Yoochun, que vislumbra ese resquicio por donde colarse sin que los malos humos le vean y lo frenen.

Le miran porque quieren que haga algo, no el líder, no el hombre resuelto, el Yunho de los abrazos y los gritos de ánimo, el que se alegra por ellos antes de que descubran que han triunfado.

A veces Yunho se queda sin respuestas, y siente el frío de la impotencia con tanta fuerza que se diría nunca acaba, pero otras, tiene la llave mágica para abrir la puerta, por la que, está seguro Yoochun quiere salir, solo que a veces Yoochun se queda sin preguntas. 

Por eso se acerca a él y le tiene la mano mientras los demás, discretos observadores del intercambio silencioso se dejan llevar. Como Yoochun, que va con él, con la fe que dan años de reír juntos, de pelear mano a mano, de sentirse parte de algo por primera vez.

Yunho no hace grandes discursos, no necesita palabras de mas que entorpecen lo mucho que tiene que decir, ni reclamos de menos cuando es mejor callarse. Cuando Yoochun se da cuenta, está sentado delante del piano.

Su piano. El piano de todos. 

Yoochun sonríe, por primera vez en muchas nubes, y abre la tapa al tiempo que Yunho se apoya en el piano y se miran.

Una mirada que da las gracias y le dedica la canción, otra que sonríe suavemente y promete que todo saldrá bien. 

Y así como hay días con nubes, en otros sale tanto sol haciendo que las cosas pierdan cordura y dureza, aliviando el viento huracanado. 

Son las manos de Yoochun acariciando las teclas del piano, con ternura, con devoción y miedo, ajenas por un momento a la tormenta, las que despejan su sonrisa, y llenan la habitación de notas alegres o tristes, suaves o duras, todas apasionadas, rotundas, para que sepa que puede volver el impulso de esconderse, y que a veces se rendirá cansado, pero siempre con la certeza de que Yunho lo rescatará. 

Con su piano.


End file.
